


A Brand New Place

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds himself somewhere he never thought he would be</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com) for being my beta on this one!

Arthur turned slightly in front of the full length mirror as he had one hand placed on his hip, the other in front of the slight swell of his stomach.

  
Arthur was never an omega that had never felt ashamed of his heats.

He couldn’t wait for the feeling of the burn throughout his body, couldn’t wait for the heat and the undesirable need for someone - to be mounted and claimed. He couldn’t wait for his skin to tingle, to be so hyper-aware of both himself and his mate.

After forging a firm and solid reputation in the dreamshare community, keeping his private life - private, he found he had no choice but to bar himself up and keep his nearly insatiable thirst in check and went on suppressants.

++

All that changed when he met Eames.

Their encounters were brief and fleeting, often during jobs and while he was known for his flirty behavior, Arthur still felt a tickle in his stomach when Eames paid him that same kind of attention. Everything about the alpha drew Arthur to him, made his mouth water and took every fiber of his being not to open his legs around him. Eames was broad shoulders, thick lips, strong hands, chest hair and tattoos. Thick thighs and soft blue-grey eyes, whisky and cigarette tarnished voice lilted in an English accent.

Arthur often wondered how he kept himself from humping his leg on their not-often enough encounters.

When Eames did make his move however, Arthur couldn’t believe how receptive he was. All too willing to agree to his invitation of his drink, smiling and flirting back as they sat at the bar over scotch and sodas, Arthur was sure that if his hair was as long as it was in his youth, he would have flipped it.

Eames responded to it, slightly sharpened canines glinting as the tip of his tongue brushed over them, peeking out over his plump lip as he dared to touch Arthur. He cupped his chin and let his thumb brush over the dimple that appeared on Arthur’s cheek.

“Those are new.”

Arthur’s skin felt like he was being burned - starting from his chin where Eames’ fingers held him. He could feel his nerves tingle, racing across his jaw, down his neck, prickling along his spine. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought his heat was starting. Instead, he replied to him.

“I’ve never had a reason to smile on a job. Things have to be going extraordinarily well.”

That caused a smile to break out on Eames’ face, taking the bait, the ends of his mouth pulling up in a smile as he hummed softly.

Arthur swallowed hard as he let his eyes get heavy, tilting his head down and turning slightly to catch the tip of Eames’ thumb as he drew it into his mouth and gave a gentle suck - never breaking eye contact with him. He watched his eyes rage, like a storm over the ocean, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as he growled Arthur’s name softly.

When Arthur let go with one more kittenish lick at the digit, he said,

“Would you like to come back to my room?”

Eames nodded.

++

        Eames’ scent hit him like a physical punch and he nearly collapsed - and would have if not for Eames catching him and kissing him, pressing him against his hotel room door. He nearly swallowed him and Arthur pliant and willing. Arthur only gasped softly as he felt Eames’ thick fingers easing into the back of his dress pants, slipping between his cheeks and growling softly as he bit Arthur’s lip.

“Ohh….you’ve been waiting for this…”

“Yes…”

Arthur made no qualms about what he wanted and untucked his shirt tails from his pants. He pulled away long enough to open his hotel room and toed off his shoes as Eames wrapped his arms around him, kicking the door shut behind them. He lifted Arthur up from the floor and carried him to the bed, hearing Arthur moaning with every step. When he deposited Arthur on the bed, he stopped long enough to tear off his coat and instead of unbuttoning his oxford, he untucked it and pulled it up and over his head. Arthur took the opportunity to shed the rest of his clothes and quickly turn over, getting up on his knees and elbows.

“Oh kitten…”

Arthur turned and looked at him, slightly annoyed by now as he said,

“I’m not your kitten. Now get over here and fuck me.”

Eames only chuckled to himself as he reached into his pocket for a condom before going over to join Arthur on the bed.

++

        There were more encounters, all of them dirty and frantic and needy. Arthur loved how good Eames felt against him, inside him. They had a good set up, hardly any feelings other than a mutual like for fucking each other. They never said much to each other and they caught each other up when on the job. Once off the clock however, Arthur found he didn’t really care about anything Eames had to say unless it was dirty talk.

When Arthur was on a job in Berlin, he felt sick and chalked it up to travel, jet lag, something he ate and continued thinking that until he woke up one morning before he was due to head to meet with his team and threw up. The vomiting eventually passed but the nausea lingered all day. It wore him out and he contemplated going to a doctor but he shook it off, showered and got dressed instead.  
        Throughout the day, he felt worn out and exhausted and the nausea stuck to the inside of his mouth so he couldn’t even look at coffee without wanting to throw up. His chemist finally checked on him and as she held two fingers to his throat and looked at her watch, she said,

“You should probably head to the doctor.”

Arthur shook his head as he looked down.

“No, it’s probably the flu or a cold or something. It’s wearing me out. I would rest but-”

“But a sick and vulnerable pointman isn’t going to help this job. Until you’re well, you’re useless.”

She moved her hand back and Arthur looked at her. He knew he hired Camilla for a reason. She was tough and direct and she was also right. Arthur sighed and left the job, pushing back the schedule for a few days while he went to a medic and rested up.

++

He filled out a few forms and waited, all the while feeling sick and nodding off in the waiting room. When the nurse finally called him in, he yawned and brought himself into the examining room where he took off his coat and waited.

His blood pressure was checked, his temperature, his height and weight and then he had some blood drawn. As he waited, he resisted the urge to lay down and sleep but he slumped against the wall behind him and nodded off. He woke up only when the rapid knock on the door startled him and snapped him up as the doctor came in and said,

“Good afternoon, Mr. Taylor. So...we have some complaints of the flu?”

Arthur nodded, sitting up, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm as the doctor looked through his chart. He was American, which was typical that they would have an American doctor in a foreign clinic, considering Arthur was passing himself off as a tourist.

The doctor nodded, clicking his tongue against his teeth as he said,

“Well, good news. It’s not the flu.”

“Great.” Arthur said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

“You’re pregnant.”

Arthur was shocked, the nausea returning faster and his head spinning.

“What? You’re sure?”

“We ran all the blood tests and double checked all your omega vitals. It’s one hundred percent accurate.”

Arthur sighed as he got off the examine table and said,

“Thank you.”

“Do you want-”

“No thank you. I can handle it.”

He left without further discussion and Arthur returned to his hotel room to sulk.  
        He couldn’t believe he was pregnant and once alone in his room, he untucked his shirt and lifted it up, turning slightly to look at his reflection and saw nothing yet, but he feared of what was to be there. It was Eames’....there was no doubt about that and there was horror in Arthur’s mind as he came to that realization. He carried Eames’ spawn inside him and he didn’t want it. He and Eames hardly had a friendship...he hardly knew him if he was honest.

Arthur couldn’t even remember how this could have happened...his mind was usually a fog of want and lust and he couldn’t think logically when he was around Eames. Now that he was able to think, all he felt was annoyance with himself. It was a sloppy mistake and now he had this to contend with.

++

        It was months after Berlin that Arthur saw Eames again.

He felt strange seeing him again, not having at all told him that he had once carried his child but got rid of it.

Eames nodded at him when he saw him and Arthur nodded back and they worked like normal. As soon as the job was over and everyone had left for the night, Arthur stayed behind to work. He knew he wasn’t alone - he hadn’t looked up but he could sense that Eames had stayed behind and when enough time had gone by, he could smell him standing behind him. He felt his hands on his shoulders, firm and soon rubbing him into passiveness.

“Working?”

“You know I am.”

“It was rhetorical, pet. I know you’re working.”

“I’m not your pet. Get off me.”

He could hear him laughing to himself again and he leaned down, pressing his cheek against Arthur’s, letting his scent wash over him, the scruff on his face rubbing against Arthur’s smoother skin.

“Would you like to go?”

“I’m busy.”

Suddenly, Eames was gone, his scruff, his touch, his scent - all pulled back and away and Arthur actually turned, feeling cold and alone and he swore that Eames was gone but he was still standing there, he had just taken a step back.

“I thought you wanted me gone.”

Arthur cursed himself as he saw Eames’ smug and knowing look and Arthur knew he had lost. He sighed, turning back only to throw his pen down as he said,

“Let’s go. I need to get drunk.”

++

        Much, much more alcohol later, Arthur found himself pressed against his bed, weighed down by Eames on top of him. He felt good and drunk, light, his head swimming and a constant need to laugh bubbling right under the surface. It was dangerous and he knew it but his mind kept telling him it was all right - to enjoy it. So he did.

The heat between them was intense and seemed to consume the both of them and Arthur felt sweaty under his clothes that seem to take forever to get off. He wasn’t even sure how they got back to his hotel room, wasn’t sure how much Eames had to drink though it had to be a lot. He could smell the whisky on his breath, taste it on his tongue and he lapped at the inside of his mouth with every moan as Eames undressed him.

He could feel the absence of his shoes and his coat, his shirt mostly open and his pants undone, Eames’ hand already inside and God did he need to get undressed and feel Eames’ skin against his own. Arthur groaned, pushing Eames up for a moment as he said,

“Hot...need to get undressed…”

Eames complied, quickly pulling off his clothes as Arthur tried to do the same, kicking off and squirming out of his pants with a laugh as he realized he couldn’t get very far and needed help. Eames happily assisted, smiling warmly at how Arthur lay on the bed and let himself be undressed. When he was finally naked, Arthur pulled him over again, kissing him desperately, hungrily, making weak little noises as he said,

“Eames...Eames...need you…”

Arthur didn’t care how desperate, how whiny or how needy he sounded; the alcohol made sure of that. He babbled softly and didn’t notice how Eames babbled back, kissing him just as hard, his cock firm against Arthur’s wet, ready hole wanting to push in, but didn’t just yet.

“Eames…”

“I missed you, kitten.”

In his fog, Arthur smiled in response, lifting his hips, feeling the head rub against his entrance.

“I missed you too…”

He was sure his words were slurred but he didn’t really think on it too much because as he said it, Eames pressed forward, filling him up, rocking into him hard and pulling the deepest, most satisfied moan from Arthur’s throat.

Arthur wrapped one arm around Eames’ neck, holding onto him as he propped himself up on his elbow with the other, his legs open, knees pressed against Eames’ sides for a moment before wrapping them around his waist. He kissed him in between moans, groaning and begging for more with each thrust, whining as he felt the stroke against his prostate.

“Right there...s’good...oh God…”

When Eames moved back, looking at him, he growled softly and said,

“I’ll take care of you, baby...let me take care of you…”

Arthur nodded and held on tighter to him.

        The following morning, Arthur woke up on his side, his arms out in front of him, his hair everywhere and his body sore, a weight over his side. His head felt as if it was filled with cotton, his mouth dry and his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth and he groaned as he felt his stomach churning. He groaned as he turned over on his back, feeling the weight shifting and Eames’ arm holding onto him better. He was shocked that Eames was so close to him, holding onto him, his face nuzzling against his shoulder. Usually, he kept his space when he spent the night and once he was up, he was usually gone. Arthur wanted to shove him off but he was so exhausted and sick that he just laid back down and rested his cheek against Eames’ head.

When he woke up again, Eames was still asleep, still holding onto him and Arthur felt slightly better than he did before. It was strange, waking up with Eames against him, holding him and pieces of last night flooded through his mind. He had gotten drunk to take the edge off his anxiety and his worry over the previous events in Berlin but in turn it had done something else.

Eames was sweet to him, giving, things that Arthur had not noticed or cared for before.

It made him uneasy because it changed the dynamics with them.

Arthur took a deep breath and pulled himself back - thinking it was nothing, that he was probably over thinking things. This was probably nothing to Eames. Arthur slowly eased himself out from under Eames’ heavy tattooed arm and sat up, picking up the water glass from the nightstand and unwrapped it as he got up from the bed and padded to the bathroom. He filled the glass under the tap and drank from it, then refilled it and drank again before he went about the task of cleaning himself up.  
        As he turned on the shower, he stepped in and let the heat wash over him and he leaned against the tiles for a while, just letting his mind wander, inhaling the heat of the water and enjoying the peace.

It was short lived when the opaque glass shower door was suddenly opened and Eames stepped in. Before he got under the spray, his hair was going in every direction and he looked half asleep still. Arthur resisted the urge to cover himself as he said,

“What are you doing?!”

“Taking a shower.”

“I don’t want to share a shower with you.”

“Relax, Arthur. We shared bodily fluids, I think we can share a shower.”

He frowned, wanting to say otherwise, but Eames was right. Arthur washed his hair, his body and did his best to manuver around the shower as if he was alone. They didn’t touch on purpose and they didn’t talk and when Arthur was done, he stepped out and dried off and started to get dressed.

When he was dressed, he couldn’t find his second French cuff and began to pull the sheets and blankets on the bed, smoothing it out and then got down on the floor, searching around the bed and he sighed in disgust not finding it. When he picked up Eames’ pants in the middle of his search and threw them on the bed, contents fell out of his pockets. His wallet, his room key, some change, some notes and a condom. Arthur stopped for a moment and looked at the wrapped condom as he stood there.

A million thoughts ran through his mind - all of them a flurry of anger as he suddenly shouted,

“Eames!”

The bathroom door opened as Eames stepped out, a towel around his waist as he said,

“Don’t yell, Arthur I’m hungover.”

Arthur turned to look at him as he said,

“You didn’t use a condom.”

There was confusion on his face for a moment, being thrust into the middle of a conversation before it dawned on him. He looked at the bed past Arthur, then at Arthur himself as he said,

“I didn’t. It was a mistake. We weren’t exactly in our right mind.”

Arthur walked to the bed and sat down, looking at the floor. All he could do was think of the million reasons this was bad, how his youth was spent avoiding this but still letting his body act naturally because it was what he craved. And this thing with Eames, how they more or less tolerated each other and respected each other mutually but it wasn’t much...and it was scary to think this could be a second mistake.

He couldn’t blame Eames - as much as he wanted to and he was quiet as he tried to process everything.  
While he thought, Eames got dressed, walking around the room and when he was finished, he was near Arthur.

“So what do you want to do?”

Arthur looked up at him and he felt so tiny then, scared of what to do or say.

“There’s nothing to do yet. I don’t even know if…”

He was scared to voice it, as if he would say it, it would be real.

“You can call me if you need anything.”

“Ok. Thanks.”

Eames was gone after that.

++

        Arthur counted himself lucky when he got no repeat symptoms and even after daring to buy a pregnancy test - it came out negative.

He took a deep breath and thanked whatever deity was on his side as he texted Eames, just to let him know everything was fine and he was off the hook. By now - Arthur had convinced himself that Eames was probably on pin and needles wondering if he was going to be saddled with responsibility from his...whatever Arthur was to him.

_‘Everything’s fine.’_

He wondered if that was specific enough. It had been about three weeks since they last saw each other and he didn’t want to know where Eames was so he didn’t bother to look. He sat at the desk he was working at and wondered if he would even get a response as he tapped his pen against his phone.

When he gave up, his phone vibrated and lit up and Arthur looked at it, swiping his screen and saw Eames’ response.

_‘Good news then. ‘Ta.’_

Arthur wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he felt down nonetheless.

        It only took two days for Eames to suddenly show up at Arthur’s hotel room door. Arthur was shocked to see him and his face showed it.

“It’s nice to see you too, Arthur.”

“Sorry...I just...what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you. Is that so terrible?”

Arthur stepped back from the door, leaving it open and walking back into his room rather then answering him.

Eames stepped in and closed the door behind him, setting down the travel bag at the door as he said,

“Truthfully, I’m on the run. My last job went pear-shaped. I had to high tail it out and I heard you were in the area.”

“Kowloon is a big city. How did you find me?”

“I have connections.”

Arthur went back to his desk, sitting down and watching Eames get comfortable in his room. They ignored each other at first, Arthur working - Eames charging his phone and unpacking before going to take a shower. When he came back and changed into a pair of sweatpants, he looked over the hotel room menu and sat by the phone.

“Did you eat yet?”

Arthur stopped working and looked over his shoulder.

“Not yet.”

“Want to?”

“Sure.”

Dinner and a bottle of wine later, Arthur found himself face down on the bed, Eames straddling his waist as he rubbed his shoulders. He moaned softly, the wine making him relax though he wasn’t drunk...he wasn’t even buzzed. He just felt relaxed.

“So what happened to your job?” Arthur asked.

He felt his words were slurred but he didn’t care, even as Eames chuckled over him.

“It was disorganized. The point was a dolt and the extractor blew it throughout all the runs. I had to pull out before we were all made.”

Arthur hummed as Eames moved one hand away from his shoulder and ran it through Arthur’s hair, feeling it soft and loose, clean of product as he said,

“Sorry about intruding on your job.”

“I don’t care.”

Eames laughed again and it sounded heavy and almost evil.

“Yes you do.”

“You’ll make it up to me.”

“Need more wine?”

“I can fuck you sober. I have before.”

Eames leaned down, kissing his ear, nuzzling his jaw as his fingers held onto his shoulder as he said,

“I like you liquored up. You’re more fun that way.”

Arthur felt a little angry at that but let it go as he let Eames undress him.

++

        Arthur gasped as he felt full and stretched out as he sat on Eames’ cock. He moaned as he moved, rolling his hips, feeling Eames’ hands on him.

“There...right there…” Arthur heard Eames say.

He kept going, his hands grabbing Eames’ wrists for leverage and fuck...the angle was perfect. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he moaned loudly as if he was drunk and he felt embarrassed, his face getting warm as he looked at Eames again, regretting not turning off the lights in the room because Eames could see everything and though he was panting, he still smiled slightly up at him.

        When they were done, Arthur was dozing off - lying on his side as he heard Eames moving around, cleaning up and throwing the condom out. When he got back in bed, he felt his arm around him, his mouth kissing his shoulder.

“You all right?”

Arthur nodded, feeling sated and not caring that Eames was so close to him again.

        The pattern repeated for the duration of Arthur’s job. When they saw each other again, it happened again - the dinner, the sex and Eames invading Arthur’s space. Before he knew it, they developed something of a rapport and began to be something like friends and like his heats, he began to look forward to seeing Eames. For more than just for sex.

It was a few months later and Arthur had finished a job just in time. It was close to his heat but the money was too good to pass up though he had felt the starting effects at the end and now he was stuck in Mumbai for an additional week.

He was pacing in his elegant, expensive hotel room, feeling as if the air conditioning wasn’t on blast as his skin burned. Eventually he stood over the vents on the floor of the room to get some kind of relief as he undressed, panting at the idea of having to do this alone like a horny teenager. As his heat kicked up and he felt the agony of it starting, his foggy mind supplied a suggestion.

Call Eames.

As the sweat trickled down the sides of his face, he grabbed his phone and called him.

“Arthur? You all right?”

Just hearing his voice when Eames picked up sent a chill up Arthur’s spine as he bit down on his bottom lip to hold it back.

“Yeah...I just...I didn’t want to ask...but…”

He took a deep breath to steady himself and he heard movement going on, on Eames’ side.

“Are you in trouble?”

Arthur laughed softly.

“You can say that. I just...I need you.”

The words broke loose before Arthur could stop them but now that they were out, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I’m in heat. I really...I really need you. You’re the only one I want.”

It was quiet for a moment and Arthur now panted, clutching at his shirt as he sat near the floor vent, putting his feet over it, holding the phone to his ear.

“Eames?”

“I’m here, darling. Tell me where you are.”

It took Arthur a few moments to collect himself, relief washing over him knowing Eames was coming and he began to tell him where he was, his room number, the name of his hotel, everything he could think of that was important.

++

He wasn’t sure how long he waited or how long Eames took to get to him. He sweated out the start of his heat before he took a cold shower and tried to sleep but the feel of fabric on his skin was too much. He paced and stood on the vents and kept his hands off himself as he waited.

Eventually because the only thing that helped was the vent, Arthur fell asleep near it, his legs bent over it as he lay face up, nodding in and out of a dazed sleep. He didn’t even hear when Eames came in, though he felt him as his strong arms picked him up off the floor and his scent overwhelmed him. His eyes slowly focused as he turned to his throat, lifting his arms around him as he moaned weakly and said,

“You’re here…”

“I told you I would be.”

Eames had just pulled him off the air conditioning vent and already Arthur’s skin was hot to the touch. He was only wearing his briefs and a white t-shirt he had soaked through the back of. When Eames placed Arthur on the bed, Arthur didn’t want to let him go. He pulled him down with all the strength he was capable of, whimpering softly as he lifted his leg and threw it over Eames’ waist.

“No, no, don’t leave...stay, stay...need you…”

“Arthur, if you want me to properly fuck you, I need to get out of these clothes.”

He tried wriggling out of them anyway as Arthur rut against him, his fingers tugging at the collar of Eames’ shirt, soft, whiny little mews leaving his mouth as he bit at Eames’ throat, inhaling his scent, tasting his skin and it was like heaven for him.

“Need you…”

“I know, pet. Let me take care of you.”

The phrase rolled around in his head, having heard it before and Arthur moaned, straddling Eames’ thigh, rubbing his erection against it, feeling Eames’ shirt being pulled open as Arthur let go long enough for Eames to take it off and reach down for his pants.

“Arthur...you...damnit...kitten...I have to get undressed.”

But Arthur was delirious, impatient, his mind telling him he couldn’t wait a second longer.

“Just...just take your cock out and fuck me now, please, please, please...I can’t wait anymore. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t….”

He sounded desperate, even to himself but he couldn’t care as he reached down to Eames’ pants and undid the front of them, pushing them out of the way to release his dick, his hand immediately gripping him and jerking him quickly, making Eames hiss as he cursed softly against Arthur’s cheek.

“Fuck…”

“In me...please...I’m so wet...please get inside me…”

Eames didn’t waste a second longer, feeling Arthur lifting his hips up as Eames slid his hands under him and gripped the fabric of his briefs and tore them apart. The tearing sound had an effect on Arthur as he cried out, his legs opening enough for Eames to get between them as he lined himself up and pushed inside Arthur’s willing, wet little hole. The moan that Arthur let out left no doubt to what was being done to him. It was pleasure and relief and he nearly sobbed as he clenched down around Eames’ dick, lifting his legs and wrapping them around the back of Eames’ thighs, urging him in even deeper as his arms hung onto his Eames’ shoulders, his fingers bruising into his skin as he said,

“Come on...come on…”

Eames reached up, taking Arthur’s wrists and pinning them down to the bed as he fucked him brutally hard. He was in as deep as possible with each thrust, making Arthur scream as his hands coiled into fists, his back arching to meet him halfway, his legs never letting go. Arthur cried out, his legs shaking as he held onto Eames, every other word tumbling from his mouth a plea or encouragement or some kind of sound that Eames would always remember.

“More...more!!!”

Sweat ran both their bodies, Arthur sweating through his shirt, Eames’ skin slicked with it as he moved as fast as he could, as hard as he could, making sure to bruise Arthur as he held his wrists down and as he began reaching the end, Arthur clenched his teeth, his eyes closed as he let his fists go, his fingers lax as he said,

“Coming...want to come...God...Eames make me come…”

And Eames did, looking down, watching as the already large wet spot on the front of Arthur’s briefs got even larger, letting out a distressed cry as he came. Just as Eames was close, he took advantage of Arthur’s blissed out state as he pulled out and came on the sheets of the bed instead. He heard a soft little whine leaving Arthur as he heard him say,

“Come back…”

“One second, love.”

Eames sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, trying to collect his breath as he began easing himself out of his pants, underwear, socks and shoes and then turned to help Arthur out of his shirt. He was half asleep, his body limp and lax as Eames finished undressing him, throwing his tattered briefs on the floor.

“Oh darling...you’re a mess right now.”

Arthur made another noise, turning over on his stomach as he spread his legs again.

“Fuck me again…”

Eames laughed softly, petting his thigh as he pulled his leg so it was against the other.

“In a minute. Rest up. You have me all week.”

++

        By the end of the week, Arthur was exhausted and sore and bruised and battered. He looked as if he had been in a fight rather than having sex. He was bitten up from the insides of his thighs to under his chin. He had bruises around his wrists, across his chest, down his sides, on hips, his thighs, his ass. The backs of his thighs and the back of his shoulders were mottled in purple stains and he could hardly walk a step to the bathroom. Once he tried, his knees shook so bad, he had to catch the edge of the doorway to not fall and he heard Eames laugh.

After every single coupling, Eames pulled out, always coming elsewhere rather than inside Arthur despite him begging not to. Now that his head was clearing out, Arthur lay on the rather messed up and destroyed hotel room bed with Eames beside him. His temperature was going back to normal, his skin no longer as sensitive and his need to mate finally lessening. As he turned to Eames, he smiled weakly at him and said,

“I didn’t thank you.”

“It’s not an overly taxing job, love.”

Arthur swallowed hard then, seeing Eames as if for the first time, so much more than just a handsome face. He realized that he had pulled Eames away from something...he didn’t even know what, begging him to fuck him and he came. He hadn’t said no, didn’t even hesitate. And those usually irritating terms of endearment tumbled out of his mouth and Arthur didn’t even care anymore.

“You pulled out.”

Confusion etched in Eames’ face for a moment before he relaxed and said,

“I had to.”

“Why?”

“No condom.”

“Oh…but...I was out of my mind. I begged you to stay each time.”

“It’s why I did it. You weren’t clear headed.”

Arthur was impressed. Against Eames’ better instincts, against, every inch of his being telling him to do so, he still resisted because he knew Arthur was in no state to actually say yes.

“I...I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I wouldn’t want you to have another scare.”

Arthur bit his lip, resisting from telling him about Berlin and instead, turned to Eames, getting closer to him and kissing him. He thought it was a mistake at first before Eames kissed back, putting his arm around him, climbing over him going so much slower than before.

They said nothing to each other, just moving carefully, touching, kissing like lovers touch and kiss but Arthur had sensed something had just changed.

++

        Many trials later, many arguments, fights, disagreements, up and down’s later, they were in a better place.

A place Arthur never saw himself in.

He was only a few months along but his stomach was already rounding out, protruding from his usually lean frame. When he looked at the full length mirror, holding his shirt over the bump, turning slightly, he still felt worry and a bit of fear but it was mostly excitement and happiness that trumped any negative feelings he may have had.

Eames came up behind him, putting his arms around him, his hands possessively touching his stomach as he kissed Arthur’s hair.

“What’s going on?”

“Just looking. I still have a long way to go. Look how big I am.”

“I love it.”

“You would.”

 


End file.
